Anjel
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] Kris adalah malaikat dan Chanyeol adalah manusia kesayangan Tuhan. Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol. Warning: religious theme. if you dont like it please dont read this.


Tittle: Anjel

Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol

Word Count: 2327

" Di dalam ruangan ini terdapat malaikat sekaligus setan! Berdoalah kalian semua agar mendapat perlindungan dari malaikat Tuhan dan dijauhkan dari godaan setan! "

Kris yang berdiri di paling belakang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil bersedekap. Tao berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana panjang putihnya. Luhan dan Suho berdiri tak jauh dari Kris dan Tao, di belakang masing-masing satu manusia, hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Sementara di sekeliling mereka Sehun dan anak buahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melompat-lompat heboh. Malaikat dan setan. Berada di sekeliling manusia dalam jumlah besar, tak terlihat, tetapi melaksanan tugas pasti yang tak manusia sadari.

Tipe malaikat pencatat, seperti Luhan dan Suho, memiliki badan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tinggi, kekuatan fisik tidak ada, dengan ukuran sayap yang kecil. Tipe malaikat pelindung, seperti Kris dan Tao, memiliki badan tinggi besar tegap, kekuatan fisik tak terhingga dan ukuran sayap yang sangat besar. Kenapa dibedakan? Karena malaikat pencatat hanya ditugaskan mengikuti manusia sejak manusia itu lahir sampai mati, mencatat semua amal perbuatan mereka. Sementara malaikat pelindung hanya bertugas saat ada manusia yang dengan sungguh-sungguh berdoa kepada Tuhan meminta perlindungan. Dan karena pelindung, tak jarang malaikat harus berkelahi dengan para setan yang tetap nekat menganggu manusia meskipun sudah ada malaikat yang melindungi manusia itu. Biasanya semakin tinggi keimanan manusia, malaikat yang melindungi semakin kuat, begitu pula dengan setan yang menggodanya.

Dan Kris adalah malaikat pelindung. Hari ini manusia yang ia lindungi meninggal dengan tenang. Ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, sang malaikat pencabut nyawa khusus bagi orang-orang beriman dan taat kepada Tuhan. Tugasnya selesai bagi manusia beriman satu itu, tapi ia tetap harus mencari manusia yang berdoa sungguh-sungguh meminta perlindungan. Jadilah ia disini, di ruangan besar ini, mencari-cari manusia yang meminta perlindungan. Tao sudah di ruangan ini daritadi karena ia menjaga manusia beriman miliknya, Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri duduk di paling depan, mendengarkan dengan seksama ceramah ketuhanan yang diberikan oleh seorang bapak tua. Tao tak perlu berdiri di dekat si manusia karena tak ada satupun setan yang berani berurusan dengan dirinya, kecuali Kai. Kai pemimpin tertinggi dari para kawanan setan. Ia sudah ada sejak dulu dan sangat cerdas. Tapi hari ini tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan si pemimpin setan, jadi Tao bisa bersandar dengan tenang di paling belakang.

Kris yang barusan datang melihat-lihat keadaan dulu, sebelum membuka 'pendengaran' dan mendengarkan semua doa-doa yang dipanjatkan oleh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum membuka pendengaran, mata Kris yang melihat-lihat sekeliling tiba-tiba terpaku pada seorang manusia yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Ia kelihatan mencolok sekali karena tinggi badannya jadi kepalanya menyembul sedikit lebih tinggi dari manusia-manusia lain. Rambutnya ikal cokelat. Kepala itu terus-menerus mengangguk hikmat pada setiap kata si bapak tua. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tubuh manusia itu bersinar, terang sekali. Baru saja bersinar terang jadi Kris tak begitu menyadari saat pertama kali masuk ruangan. Itu tandanya keimanan manusia itu sedang meningkat drastis. Kris langsung melangkah pelan mendekati manusia itu agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Sementara pikirannya mengidentifikasi data diri si manusia. Park Chanyeol, 19 tahun.

Kris sampai di hadapan manusia itu. Dan ia takjub melihat wajah Chanyeol yang putih bersih dan bersinar. Senyumnya sangat lebar sekali, seperti orang bodoh sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat lucu dan menenangkan. Baru kali ini Kris melihat manusia semenarik dan seindah Chanyeol. Biasanya ia melindungi orang-orang yang bersinar seperti Chanyeol, tapi dalam umur yang rata-rata sudah tua. Chanyeol adalah hal baru baginya. Kris tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah putih Chanyeol. Chanyeol tentu saja tak bereaksi apapun, karena ia tak bisa melihat malaikat dan tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

" Manusia satu ini tak ada pelindungnya? " tanya Kris pada Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Luhan membuka buku kecilnya, melihat sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. Kris semakin takjub. Apa manusia ini keimanannya terlalu tinggi jadi tak ada malaikat pelindung pun ia sanggup melindungi diri dari godaan setan. Kris tanpa berpikir lagi langsung memutuskan untuk melindungi manusia satu ini. Ada dorongan aneh dari dalam dirinya sehingga meskipun manusia ini tak butuh perlindungan, Kris tetap akan melindunginya dengan senang hati.

Dan sejak hari itu ia menjadi malaikat pelindung Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu, dan Kris semakin merasakan hal yang aneh kepada si manusia suci. Bersama dengan Xiumin, malaikat pencatat milik Chanyeol, mereka berdua mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Tapi Xiumin berjalan jauh di belakang Chanyeol sementara Kris berjalan tepat di sebelah si manusia. Ia ingin terus berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat sakit kalau ia jauh dari si manusia beberapa senti saja. Ia tak tahu kenapa dan apa tapi sepertinya rasa itu tidak dilarang Tuhan. Karena kalau dilarang Kris pasti langsung di panggil.

Hari terus berganti dan Kris mulai menderita. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol, tapi tak bisa karena ia seorang malaikat. Malaikat sampai kapanpun tak boleh berinteraksi dengan manusia. Kris mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mulai dari meminta kepada Tuhan agar ia diubah menjadi manusia sampai nekat meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tak bisa, dan tak sanggup. Walaupun malaikat tidak bisa mati tapi meninggalkan Chanyeol rasanya seperti sama dengan mati. Jadi Kris memutuskan untuk bertahan tetap seperti ini, melindungi Chanyeol sepenuh hati tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

Kris mengerti sekarang nama dari perasaan itu. Cinta. Tao yang memberitahunya, karena Tao sendiri merasakan hal yang sama pada manusia miliknya. Kata Tao cinta itu indah, tapi menyakitkan. Apalagi mengingat cepat atau lambat Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Kris, entah meninggal atau Chanyeol berubah menjadi tidak beriman jadi Kris tak ada alasan lagi untuk melindunginya. Kata Tao cinta itu sangat penting di dunia manusia. Apabila tak ada cinta manusia tak bisa hidup. Karena dari cinta itulah manusia dilahirkan.

Kris menatap Chanyeol saat manusia tersayangnya itu tertidur lelap di suatu malam. Mata Kris bercahaya. Malaikat tidak bisa menangis, karena Tuhan tidak memberikan kemampuan itu kepada malaikat. Jadi Kris hanya bisa menatap lekat Chanyeol yang tertidur menghadap dirinya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Sesuatu dalam diri Kris terasa sakit saat ia hanya bisa menatap seperti ini.

" Aku akan melindungimu sampai aku tak ada alasan lagi untuk melindungimu. Selama kau ingat Tuhanmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu "

* * *

Malam itu Kris tak menemani tidur malam Chanyeol karena ia dipanggil Tuhan untuk laporan. Sepertinya Tuhan menyadari kalau Kris mulai aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Kris sudah menjelaskan kalau ia berusaha takkan melanggar peraturan apapun. Malaikat tak bisa berbohong. Oleh karena itu Kris hanya bisa mengatakan 'berusaha' karena ia sendiri tak yakin. Tapi Tuhan malah tersenyum.

" Aku memberimu kelebihan dari yang lain karena kau sudah ada sejak yang lain masih belum ada. Kau adalah para pemula. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang adalah atas ijin-Ku. Pergilah. Ambillah kebahagiaanmu "

Kris menatap Tuhan dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya. Tapi ia langsung menyadari sesuatu, manusianya sedang diganggu. Tanpa berpikir lagi Kris langsung terbang ke dunia manusia dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dua detik dan Kris sudah sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, si raja setan sedang menganggu Chanyeol, mengirimnya mimpi buruk.

" Pergi sebelum aku bertindak... " Kai sudah lenyap dari ruangan itu. Kai bisa bermasalah dengan malaikat pelindung lain tapi tidak dengan Kris. Kris terlalu kuat untuk dilawan dan ia tidak bisa kalah. Tak pernah.

Kris masih berdiri membeku di dekat jendela, memandang Chanyeol dari jauh. Ia tak berani mendekat karena si manusia sudah berhenti bergerak-gerak gelisah tapi dadanya masih naik turun, seperti kehabisan nafas. Walaupun sangat gelap tapi Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas keringat yang bercucuran deras dari dahinya. Dahi Kris berkerut dalam, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan Chanyeolnya terluka. Bukan terluka secara fisik. Tapi pasti ia mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat buruk. Sprei di kasurnya bahkan sampai tak karuan begitu. Entah Chanyeol kesakitan atau bagaimana sampai ia menarik spreinya sampai seperti itu. Kris tak bisa marah karena sifat itu bukan sifat malaikat. Tapi ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal.

Kai mengambil kesempatan kecil itu untuk menggoda manusianya. Tak Kris kira kalau Kai bisa sekeji itu. Kai memang cerdas tapi Kris tidak mengira kalau si raja setan juga bisa nekat. Kris bahkan belum menekuk sayap besarnya. Matanya masih terus mengawasi si manusia.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar. Ia mengatakan sesuatu. Memanggil nama. Dan Kris bersumpah Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Kris mati.

" Kris? " panggil Chanyeol sangat lirih hampir berbisik. Kris mulai berpikir ia sedang berhalusinasi sekarang. Xiumin yang juga berada di dalam ruangan tapi berdiri di seberang Kris hanya diam saja, tak bereaksi apapun. Tapi matanya berbicara banyak.

" Kris kaukah itu? " panggil Chanyeol lagi kali ini sambil duduk dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya berputar liar mengelilingi kamar gelapnya, tapi tak bisa melihat apapun karena sangat gelap. Nafasnya masih terengah dan ia sangat depresi sekarang. Kris terlalu mati untuk merespon.

" Kris tolong... "

Kris mendadak hidup dan ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Demi segala ciptaan Tuhan di langit dan bumi seharusnya Chanyeol tak bisa melihat malaikat. Dan demi kekuasaan Tuhan yang mutlak kenapa Chanyeol tahu nama Kris, bagaimana bisa. Tapi Kris kesampingkan dulu pertanyaan itu dan ia melangkah pelan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari kalau ada yang bergerak di ruangannya langsung menoleh kesamping, kearah Kris. Dan mudah saja Chanyeol melihat sosok samar yang tinggi besar dengan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya, melintang memenuhi ruangan sempit di kamarnya.

" Chanyeol... "

" Kris boleh aku memelukmu? " potong Chanyeol serak tanpa berpikir. Ia sangat ketakutan dan kesakitan sehingga yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pelukan dari seorang malaikat. Kris merasakan ada sesuatu yang baru dari dirinya, kekuatan baru. dan Kris pun menyadari apa arti dari perkataan Tuhannya.

_Aku memberimu kelebihan dari yang lain karena kau sudah ada sejak yang lain masih belum ada._

_Kau adalah para pemula._

_Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang adalah atas ijin-Ku._

Dan Kris pun bisa membuat dirinya terlihat dan merasa. Kris langsung meraup Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol juga langsung memeluk Kris erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang malaikat. Malaikat pelindung. Malaikat pelindungnya. Sayap besar Kris menyelimuti mereka, memberikan kehangatan dan rasa aman pada Chanyeol.

_Ambillah kebahagiaanmu._

Sungguhlah Tuhan Maha Pengasih dan Maha Mendengar.

* * *

" Aku memiliki indera keenam. Aku bisa melihat hal seperti dirimu, dan setan. Aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak terlihat oleh manusia lain "

" Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat? "

" Sudah sejak kecil. Aku dulu sangat tersiksa dengan kelebihan ini. Rasanya seperti sejauh mata memandang yang kulihat bukanlah sejenisku. Kalian ada banyak sekali, dimana-mana "

" Maafkan aku "

" Bukan salahmu. Hanya saja memiliki kelebihan seperti ini membuat hidupku sedikit lebih berat dari yang lain. Oleh karena itu aku selalu berdoa meminta perlindungan pada Tuhan. Karena setan sangat jahat "

" Kau pernah punya malaikat pelindung? "

" Tak pernah. Kau yang pertama "

" Bagaimana kau bisa bersinar seperti itu. Aku tak mengerti "

" Aku bersinar? " Chanyeol tertawa. Suara tawa beratnya terdengar lucu sekali.

" Kau bersinar. Ada sinar terang di sekeliling tubuhmu. Dan sejauh aku melihat tak ada setan yang mengganggumu "

" Mungkin bukan malaikat yang melindungiku, tapi Tuhan langsung "

Kris baru menyadari hal itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

" Jadi sejak di ruangan itu kau sudah bisa melihatku? "

" Tentu saja. Kau dan teman-temanmu "

" Kau bisa mendengar? "

" Tentulah Kris. Kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa namamu "

" Kau berteman dengan Xiumin? "

" Teman? Entahlah. Tapi aku tahu dia mencatat segalanya "

" Kenapa kau tak minta pertolongan pada Xiumin saat itu? "

" Sudah. Tapi Xiumin bilang ia tak bisa. Itu bukan tugasnya. Dan membantuku sama saja melanggar aturan Tuhan. Lagipula ia bilang kalau setan itu terlalu kuat " Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Ia mudah sekali tertawa. Kris tidak mengerti dengan sifat manusia.

" Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini? " tanya Kris tak mengerti. Seharusnya Chanyeol takjub atau semacamnya. Tapi ia tenang sekali, seperti biasa mendengar melihat hal-hal gaib macam ini. Chanyeol nyengir.

" Tentu saja awalnya aku tidak tenang. Tapi seiring berjalan waktu aku mulai menerima keberadaan kaum kalian. Selama aku selalu berdoa pada Tuhan rasanya aku takkan diganggu. Lagipula sekarang aku memilikimu "

Kali ini Kris tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap begitu ia menyadari sesuatu.

" Tunggu dulu. Jadi pada hari itu kau melihatku menyentuh wajahmu? Bagaimana rasanya? "

" Tak ada rasanya. Seperti disapu udara, tak terasa sama sekali "

" Kenapa kau bisa tenang begitu disentuh oleh sesuatu macam aku "

Chanyeol tertawa tak karuan sampai memukul-mukul meja. Lagi-lagi Kris tak mengerti. Kenapa manusia bisa memiliki berbagai ekspresi lucu. Dan wajah tertawa Chanyeol ada favorit Kris.

" Sesuatu? Kau malaikat Kris. Kenapa kau selalu berkata aneh seperti itu. Dan oh tentu saja aku tenang. Karena aku tahu kau takkan menyakitiku "

_Ambillah kebahagiaanmu._

Tuhan tahu kalau Chanyeol-lah kebahagiaan Kris. Melindungi Chanyeol adalah kebutuhan Kris tapi bisa berbicara dan menyentuh Chanyeol ada kebahagiaannya.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu. Hari ini Chanyeol akan lulus kuliah. Ia sedang duduk di meja makan sampai memakan sarapan paginya, roti dengan selai strawberi. Sementara Kris duduk bertopang dagu di hadapannya. Malaikat tidak makan dan tidak butuh makanan. Chanyeol sarapan sambil menonton TV. Ia mengunyah rotinya lambat-lambat. Kris hanya memperhatikan saja hidup di depannya ini. Tak mau merusak keindahannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sesuatu yang penting.

" Chanyeol " panggil Kris. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV dan menatap malaikat di depannya.

" Kau tak apa seperti ini? "

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya. Ia tahu kalau cepat atau lambat Kris pasti bertanya. Chanyeol sudah berumur 22 tahun dan sebentar lagi hidupnya akan berubah. Ia akan bekerja kemudian bertemu dengan... dengan...

" Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi besok atau setahun lagi. Aku tak peduli aku akan jadi apa dan bertemu siapa. Aku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi nanti yang penting sekarang aku mau kamu dan bersamamu " jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Kris merasa ragu tapi ia memilih setuju dengan Chanyeol. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Kris akhirnya tersenyum.

" Lagipula kau milikku, ingat? " goda Chanyeol sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. Kris tertawa kecil. Chanyeol nyengir dan kembali melanjutkan makannya sambil nonton TV.

" _I love you so much, dear "_

Chanyeol yang sedang fokus pada acara TV jadi tak mendengar perkataan Kris tadi. Ia menatap Kris lagi, memintanya mengulangi. Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Nanti terlambat "

" Oh iya! "

#_#_#_#


End file.
